


Соорнаопыжюя

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Morality, Dubious Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Silly jokes about the dog's name, Xenophilia, dubious everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Действие фика происходит сразу перед началом сериала "Пикард". Должен был быть драббл по заявке о том, что во время секса Пикард толкает одну из своих прекрасных речей. Но все немножко вышло из-под контроля.





	Соорнаопыжюя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Enot_XXX. Внимание, в фике сомнительное согласие с обеих сторон, сомнительно реальный секс, сомнительное поведение персонажей, сексуализация морали и собачка.

Жан-Люк огляделся. В лучах заходящего солнца лозы винограда приобрели мистически красный оттенок и будто светились изнутри. В такие моменты ему казалось, что он все еще в дальнем космосе, просто голопалуба сломалась, программа «Вечер во Франции» зависла, и Жан-Люк никак не может вернуться к реальности. Вот-вот из-за куста появится Дейта и скажет, что нашел решение проблемы. Но Дейты – того Дейты, которого Жан-Люк знал на «Энтерпрайзе», – давно уже не было.

– Это и есть реальная жизнь, – пробормотал Жан-Люк, прикрыв ладонью глаза и оглядываясь. – Только вот где опять пес? Первый, ко мне!

В прошлый раз Жан-Люк искал его почти три часа и обнаружил в кустах, застрявшим между двух крупных веток. Под старость Первый растолстел, но никак не мог в это поверить и по-прежнему пытался просачиваться во все щели, лезть в каждый куст. Пес, видимо, пытался выбраться сам и расцарапал холку, а затем утомился, заснул и не реагировал на крики Жан-Люка.

Следующие три дня Жан-Люк не отпускал Первого от себя, но затем тот увидел кошку с соседской фермы и умчался следом, яростно маша хвостом – будто все еще был молодым раздолбаем, которого Жан-Люк взял в приюте двенадцать лет назад, потому что решил, что такой «кроткий, милый и ласковый мальчик, немного трусливый» поможет скрасить одиночество.

Милый и кроткий мальчик и правда трусил первые дня три-четыре, а потом развернулся по полной. Белки, мыши, вороны в ужасе покидали ферму, разнося весть, что теперь здесь поселилось чудовище. С тех пор из животных Жан-Люк видел только наглую соседскую кошку, которой, похоже, нравилось дразнить Первого, так что она заходила специально.

Жан-Люк еще раз тщательно огляделся. Звать было бесполезно – за последние пять лет пес почти оглох от старости. Вот бы еще и успокоился хоть немного! Но нет, и сегодня он не спешил возвращаться.

Жан-Люк вздохнул и направился в дом в надежде, что просто не заметил, как Первый сам вернулся. Конечно же, в прихожей было пусто, темно и тихо. Только пыль мерцала в оранжевых лучах, намекая, что пора бы запустить очередной цикл уборки. Для этого нужно было найти робота-уборщика, который где-то застрял. Наверняка опять в щели между стеной и шкафом. Жан-Люк не стал искать его в прошлый раз, решив, что сделает это потом. Прошло две недели, а найти уборщика было все так же лень. Дом зарастал пылью, но это даже казалось уместным: ведь и сам Жан-Люк давно ею зарос. Он прошел в кухню, не включая свет.

– Поразительно! Где тебе удалось найти настолько уродливую собаку? Или это огромная крыса, Жан-Люк? Ну, хоть имя у нее подходящее!

Этот голос Жан-Люк не слышал уже очень давно, но мгновенно узнал. Он обернулся к маленькому деревянному столу, почти уверенный, что никого не увидит, что это просто слуховая галлюцинация – доктор предупреждал его, что такое рано или поздно может произойти.

Но нет, если Кью и был галлюцинацией, то полноценной: и зрительной тоже. Он расселся на кособоком стуле с таким видом, будто был хозяином кухни, а может, и всего дома. Первого Кью держал на руках. Пес никогда не доверял незнакомцам, но сейчас совсем не возражал, даже наоборот, слюняво улыбался и пыхтел, радуясь тому, что не вполне реальная рука чешет ему за ухом.

– Скажи Жан-Люк, в Звездный флот берут только любителей собак? Кэти, Джонатан, ты. Не могу припомнить ни одного капитана, который разводил бы хомячков или держал бы кошек. Это прописано у вас в инструкции? Конечно, остальные двое поступили умнее и не стали называть собак в честь сослуживцев. Хотел бы я послушать, как ты кричишь: «Фу, Первый, брось сейчас же!», – когда он подбирает с земли…

– Не говори ерунды, Кью! – Жан-Люк непроизвольно выпрямился и одернул простую холщовую куртку. А затем поймал себя на этом жесте и снова расслабился. – И что ты здесь делаешь?

Кью выглядел точно так же, как и во время последней встречи. На этот раз он не стал делать вид, что постарел – разве что добавил на виски седины. Но может, она и раньше была? Жан-Люк не помнил. А вот форму Кью точно сменил – на новый фасон. Жан-Люк должен был признать, что Кью он шел.

– Просто зашел повидать старого друга. Очень старого, – Кью медленно осмотрел Жан-Люка с ног до головы и недовольно покачал головой. – Да, ты заметно изменился с нашей последней встречи! Не ожидал, что ты так закончишь!

Испытывать чувство стыда за собственную старость Жан-Люк отказывался. Он еще раз одернул куртку и пошел за чайником, стараясь не прихрамывать – в правом колене снова стреляло, очень несвоевременно. Какое-то время раздавались лишь резкий стук дверец, звон чашек и довольное сопение Первого.

– Все люди так заканчивают, Кью. Это называется старость, – буркнул Жан-Люк наконец и осторожно поставил на стол горячий заварочный чайник, а затем развернулся, чтобы сходить за чашками.

– Не утруждай себя, – нетерпеливо произнес Кью, и на столе возникли две чашки, блюдо с печеньем и маленькая миска с любимым кормом Первого. Тот начал принюхиваться, с надеждой похрюкивая.

– Собака ест на полу, – предупредил Жан-Люк, пока гость не лишил его плодов многолетнего воспитания. Первый, в отличие от человеческого тезки, знал, как ухватить свое и не упускать – разреши ему поесть со стола один раз, и о порядке можно забыть навсегда.

Интересно, как там Уилл? Он говорил, что хочет принять пост рядом с новыми клингонскими территориями, но Жан-Люк забыл узнать, согласился ли он или остался в штабе. Когда же они разговаривали? В августе? Выходило, что прошло уже почти десять месяцев. Жан-Люк удивленно покачал головой. Как летит время!

– Интересно, как там твой тезка? – эхом поинтересовался Кью у пса, опуская его на пол. Первый довольно поцокал в сторону миски, которая сама собой переместилась к стене. – Уж он наверное нашел себе занятие поинтереснее, чем растить виноград!

Жан-Люк со скрипом отодвинул стул и сел – осторожнее чем ему бы хотелось.

– Так ты скажешь, зачем пришел? – повторил он настойчиво. Насколько он помнил, такая тактика обычно срабатывала: спроси Кью два раза, три, и он скажет правду.

Почти помогло и на этот раз. Кью опасно откинулся на стуле, сложив руки на груди и закинув ноги на стол. Взгляд у него стал пронзительным – как всегда, когда он что-то затевал. Или когда континуум что-то затевал и втягивал Кью.

– Ты точно хочешь знать?

Жан-Люк распрямился и подался вперед.

– Это ты хочешь мне сказать. Иначе зачем бы ты появился здесь спустя столько лет?

– Твоя правда, – Кью немного расслабился, и Жан-Люк тоже почувствовал, что уже не так напряжен. – Я хочу тебе сказать. Поверишь ли, у меня до сих пор чувство, что я тебе должен!

Жан-Люк удивился:

– Из-за того дня, когда тебя сделали человеком?

– Конечно нет, за тот раз я расплатился сполна!

Тут Жан-Люк поспорил бы. Способ, которым Кью выплатил долг, до сих пор казался ему на редкость странным. Доказать, что любовь делает Жан-Люка слабым? Заставить целый день бегать по лесу в обтягивающих лосинах? Отправиться с его любовницей в дельта-квадрант, чтобы Жан-Люк ее никогда больше не увидел? Нет, у Жан-Люка были мысли насчет того, что тогда произошло, но он постарался отогнать их подальше и забыть. Они были слишком уж странные. К тому же, судя по всему, в корне неверные – иначе почему Кью так надолго пропал?

– Тогда из-за чего?

– Из-за всего, – Кью обвел руками кухню, будто именно она и являлась причиной. – Из-за того, что ты был собой. Не важно! Гораздо важнее то, что я хочу сообщить. – Он вскочил на ноги так резко, что Жан-Люк чуть не поморщился – если бы он сам так резво прыгал, то боль в колене стала бы невыносимой.

Кью обежал вокруг стола и плюхнулся на стул рядом с Жан-Люком, еще и пододвинув его вплотную. Жан-Люк с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отшатнуться. Кью это понял и улыбнулся, очень довольно. Если что-то и не изменилось в их странных отношениях, так это способность Кью довести Жан-Люка до белого каления за секунду.

– Да говори уже! – резко воскликнул Жан-Люк. Собственный голос показался ему старческим и ворчливым. – Или уходи, откуда пришел!

– Жан-Люк! – Кью сложил руки на груди, прижав к тому месту, где могло бы биться его сердце. – Я так скучал по нашим перепалкам! По твоим попыткам прогнать меня! И так рад, что у нас все по-прежнему, чувства не исчезли!

– Ты не даешь им заглохнуть, – произнес Жан-Люк почти спокойно. – Так ты расскажешь?

Кью выдержал паузу. Он слишком уж долго ломался – видимо, речь шла о чем-то важном. Неужели континуум решил отправить человечество на еще одну проверку?

– Континуум решил, что ты должен умереть, – наконец произнес Кью – очень буднично – и тут же начал с интересом рассматривать собственный ноготь.

– Вот как! – честно говоря, Жан-Люк почувствовал облегчение. Его смерть никому не навредит, ее даже почти никто не заметит, ну разве что бывшая команда погрустит, особенно Первый. Оба Первых. – Прямо сейчас?

– Да.

– Первый будет выть.

– Уилл? Не думаю, Жан-Люк. Может, скажет насыщенную и пафосную речь о том, что «мы теряем лучших среди лучших», но выть?

– Кью!

Кью вздохнул.

– Лично я не думаю, что твоя смерть такая уж хорошая идея.

– Почему? «Ваш вид вечно страдает и умирает», – твои слова.

Кью рванулся к Жан-Люку как огромная человекоподобная змея, и замер в сантиметре от лица. А затем поднял одну руку, медленно-медленно, и поднес к щеке Жан-Люка, где и оставил висеть, не коснувшись кожи. Жан-Люк чувствовал ее тепло.

– Да, но у тебя есть… особенность.

– Какая?

– Ты понравился мне, а значит, можешь не страдать и не умирать. Я даже предпочел бы, чтобы так и произошло, – Кью заглядывал Жан-Люку в глаза с таким видом, будто пытался разыскать что-то в глубине. Как будто много лет назад уронил в них нечто важное и теперь решил достать. – Но прошло недостаточно времени. Тебе нужно еще несколько десятилетий, чтобы дойти до нужной кондиции. У тебя ведь даже галлюцинации еще не начались, так? Ты очень осложнил все, когда ушел из флота – на Земле изменения слишком медленные! Тебе не хватает стимулов! Другое дело в открытом космосе: борг, обожающие пытки кардассианцы, дети в лифте – выбор прекрасный! А здесь? Разве что Первый все же сожрет что-то неподобающее для собаки, названной в честь офицера Звездного флота.

Доктор говорил, что галлюцинации могут и не начаться. Что это лотерея. Что у Жан-Люка дефект, с которым можно спокойно прожить жизнь до конца, оставшись в здравом уме.

– Галлюцинации? Как в том будущем, которое так и не наступило? Где была аномалия?

– Почти. Там они тебе тоже помогли, ведь так?

– Объясни.

Кью вскочил так резко, что стул со скрипом отъехал в сторону.

– И как, по-твоему, я должен это объяснить?! – он возвел руки к потолку, указывая на пыльные темные балки, пробежал по кухне яростный круг и вернулся, опустившись на корточки перед Жан-Люком.

И снова Кью вторгался в личное пространство. Жан-Люк с удивлением осознал, что почти скучал по его навязчивому вниманию. Почти. Он отвел в сторону чашку и опустил взгляд на кучерявую макушку. Все же небольшие изменения были заметны: залысины увеличились, волосы казались короче, чем прежде. Да и сам Кью прибавил пару килограммов. Интересно, зачем? Чтобы придать своим словам вес?

Когда они встретились в первый раз, Жан-Люку пришло в голову, что Кью может быть ребенком: как то существо, которое повстречалось капитану Кирку, Трилейн. Потом Жан-Люк отбросил эту мысль в пользу противоположной гипотезы: Кью не дитя, а создание, настолько старое, все повидавшее и все испытавшее, что теперь его развлекало лишь одно – превращать реальность в дурацкую комедию. Значит, возраст иллюзорного тела отражал настоящее положение дел? Помнится, тогда Жан-Люк очень неодобрял Кью. В какой момент это чувство исчезло? Когда Кью помог с аномалией? Раньше, когда дал второй шанс на жизнь? Жан-Люк не помнил, слишком давно это было.

Кью ждал ответа.

– Словами.

– Человеческими? Ха! Это как объяснять высшую математику на языке гамадрила, у которого в запасе только «леопард, спасайтесь!» и «все сюда, еда!»

– Ты несправедлив к гамадрилам.

– Уверен, я их очень недооцениваю! – Кью все еще искал что-то в глазах Жан-Люка. – Но пойми и ты. Я рассчитывал, что ты проживешь еще долго! Я все подготовил – декорации, зрителей! Я тщательно все распланировал! И тут вмешался континуум – как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент!

– Я думал, что твое мнение там теперь ценят.

– Общался с Кэти? Да, я теперь один из… правительства, – Кью выглядел почти смущенным, будто его уличили в проступке. – Но в этом вопросе со мной не считаются. Говорят, я предвзят, слишком к тебе привязан. Некоторые даже считают, что я в тебя влюблен! – Кью подался вперед, почти упершись грудью в колени Жан-Люка. – Что захочу сделать тебя кью или хотя бы научить другим способам существования, чтобы ты мог не прерывать свою жизнь так нелепо, как в привычке у людей.

– А разве ты не сказал минуту назад, что хочешь именно этого?

Жан-Люку и самому приходило в голову, что Кью может быть влюблен в него. Но затем Кью исчез, а вместе с ним и нелепое подозрение. Жан-Люк решил тогда, что приписывает непохожей форме жизни человеческие чувства – обычная ошибка при общении с другими видами. Первого он тоже очеловечивал. Но если континуум был согласен, то значит, кью могли влюбляться? Любить? Уж континуум должен был знать! Или это ошибка перевода на человеческий? Что Кью имел в виду под словом «любовь»? И почему Кью так долго не появлялся, если уж испытывал к Жан-Люку какое-то чувство, которому присвоил ярлык «влюбленность»? Из-за того, что по-другому воспринимал время?

Жан-Люк почувствовал разочарование. Если бы Кью пришел раньше, они могли бы все выяснить. И кто знает, что тогда произошло бы! Жан-Люк давно уже ушел из флота и нес ответственность лишь за себя, пса и виноградник, его больше не сдерживали правила и обязательства, из-за которых он никогда не затрагивал эту тему раньше, делая вид, что ничего не замечает. Теперь, конечно, чувства Кью не имели значения: континуум хотел его убить. Да и Жан-Люк давно уже был слишком стар для влюбленных всемогущих существ с альтернативным пониманием времени, морали и всего остального.

– Возможно. Но знаешь, почему они против? – Кью снова вскочил и на этот раз сделал целых два яростных круга, перед тем как опуститься на корточки у ног Жан-Люка. – Потому что в нескольких вероятностях, в некоторых возможных будущих, где я тебе немного помог, ты в конце концов достиг уровня кью, был допущен в континуум и привнес в него человеческие идеи! – Кью нервно хохотнул. – Они боятся, что когда-нибудь им придется открыть двери для тебя, а потом и для других существ! Что мы перестанем быть единственными судьями в этой галактике. Что нам придется считаться с остальными!

– Звучит неплохо, – признал Жан-Люк.

– Так и думал, что ты оценишь. Мне тоже кажется, что это не самое печальное будущее на свете. По крайней мере не скучное – представляю себе, какие начнутся споры! О, Жан-Люк, если ты думаешь, что это у нас странная мораль, то хотел бы я, чтобы ты встретился с… не важно, у вас все равно нет для них названия.

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул. Вначале он удивился тому, что Кью с ним согласен – в приверженности к межвидовому равенству его трудно было заподозрить. Но упоминание споров поставило все на свои места: Кью готов был на очень многое, чтобы избавиться от скуки, испытать новое. Даже на революцию. Даже на демократию. Даже на то, чтобы принимать всерьез мнение других видов.

– Так как ты собираешься меня убить?

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ты умрешь сам, в своей постели, континуум об этом уже позаботился. Я мог бы тебя спасти, да. Но континуум…

– Запретил тебе. И ты пришел… попрощаться?

Кью поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на Жан-Люка свысока, а затем уселся на стол и посмотрел свысока уже оттуда.

– Я не уверен, зачем я пришел, – признал он. – С одной стороны, мне прямо сказали не лезть. С другой – я ведь уже открыл тебе правду, так что теперь не страшно вмешаться еще. Конечно, континуум будет недоволен, но что он мне сделает? Знаешь, что я думаю? – Лицо Кью осветила маниакальная улыбка. – Я думаю, что оставлю выбор тебе. Итак, чего ты хочешь, Жан-Люк? Умереть сейчас? Или прожить еще несколько десятков лет, а потом, после смерти, еще и вечность в моей компании? Ты же помнишь, что мне ее должен?

– Я думал, ты вернул меня к жизни по доброте душевной. Что простил долг!

– Я? По доброте душевной? Простил? Ха! Я обещал, что ты будешь жить, если изменишь будущее. Продолжить существование в той же реальности, что и раньше, я тебе не предлагал, а значит, ты мне его должен. Ну так что, Жан-Люк? Каков будет твой выбор?

Жан-Люк вовсе не хотел умирать прямо сейчас. С другой стороны, хотел ли он вечности с Кью? И что эта вечность подразумевала? О каких изменениях говорил Кью? Как все это вообще понимать? Слишком много вопросов и мало ответов – как и всегда, когда вмешивался Кью.

Жан-Люк снова почувствовал гнев.

– Я выбираю третий вариант, – сказал он жестко. – Никто не имеет права лишать меня жизни только потому, что я могу – потенциально! – оказаться угрозой для привычного порядка. Какое право континуум имеет решать, когда мне умереть? Какое право он имеет наказывать меня за поступок, которого я еще не совершал? И так ли уж плохо, если пугающее их будущее воплотится? А ты, Кью? Человеческая жизнь для тебя – что пылинка. И тебе жалко подарить мне ее, так что ты пришел требовать платы? – Последняя реплика точно была лишней: Жан-Люк вовсе не считал, что должен получать скидки на жизнь по знакомству, но он слишком рассердился на Кью, на континуум в целом, чтобы остановиться. – Я отказываюсь умирать из-за прихоти существ, возомнивших, что вправе решать за других! Я не считаю такое поведение достойным высокоразвитого вида! Если уж континуум назначил себя судией над всем сущим, так пусть и ведет себя соответственно! Где справедливость? Где логика? Передай им мои слова, Кью!

Жан-Люк думал, что Кью тоже рассердится: устроит сцену, сметет со стола чайник и чашки, пнет стул. Но нет, на него речь оказала прямо противоположное действие. Кью смотрел на Жан-Люка почти зачарованно: подался вперед, ловя каждое слово.

– Хм, а я и забыл, как хороши твои речи! Поверишь ли, я скучал! И если тебя так волнует, где логика – она на Вулкане. Насчет справедливости не уверен. Да, и не волнуйся, континууму не нужно ничего передавать – он прекрасно нас слышит.

– А по существу тебе есть, что добавить?

– Конечно! – Кью соскочил со стола и навис над Жан-Люком. – Вижу, ты обо мне до сих пор не самого высокого мнения, Жан-Люк, но ты ошибаешься – я вовсе не собирался лишать тебя права голоса после смерти, я просто хотел, чтобы у тебя был выбор. Выбор, приятный для меня, тут не буду спорить.

– А как же подготовка? Зрители? Ты ведь уже написал для меня сценарий, так?

Кью распрямился и пожал плечами.

– Но должен же ты почувствовать вкус того, что тебе предлагают, еще при жизни. Если ты не умрешь сейчас, то у тебя будет возможность понять, на что именно ты получишь шанс согласиться. Ну, или от чего ты откажешься, если вдруг проявишь обычную твердолобость. К тому же, без прижизненной подготовки выбор попросту невозможен.

– Ясно, – Жан-Люк уже совсем успокоился и налил себе еще чашку чая – в горле у него пересохло. Давненько ему не приходилось говорить речей.

Слова Кью меняли дело – во всяком случае на него лично Жан-Люк уже не сердился. Чего, конечно, нельзя сказать о континууме. Жан-Люк взглянул на Кью и встретил умный и резкий взгляд.

– Так что скажешь? Хочешь ты выбор или нет?

Нет, умирать сейчас Жан-Люк точно не желал. Спроси кто-нибудь еще несколько часов назад, готов ли Жан-Люк к смерти, и он кивнул бы в ответ. Что терять старику? Опостылевший виноградник? Пыльный дом, где лень даже убраться? Здесь его мало что держало – только Первый. Но встреча с Кью пробудила давно забытое чувство: смесь тревоги, напряжения, восторга, восхищения миром. Желание принять вызов. Видимо, надпочечники Жан-Люка проснулись и вспомнили, как вырабатывать адреналин. Но все же, что именно Кью предлагал?

– Вначале мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты объяснил, какой выбор я делаю.

Кью снова уселся на край стола и посмотрел на Жан-Люка с откровенным весельем:

– Есть способ, но тебе он не понравится.

– Какой?

Кью заколебался, и Жан-Люк уже собирался осерчать, но не успел. Кью исчез, а затем снова возник: стоял вплотную к Жан-Люку, положив руки ему на плечи и заглядывая в глаза. На миг все замерло – даже Первый прекратил хрипло сопеть и лакать воду, – а затем Кью спикировал вниз.

Его рот больно врезался в губы Жан-Люка, одна рука железной хваткой обхватила лысую макушку, а вторая вцепилась в ногу – к счастью, выше больного колена. Жан-Люк чуть не рассмеялся от удивления – с этим Кью опоздал лет на двадцать. Ну ладно, на десять. Конечно, у Кью были способности, которые при желании можно было использовать и для пробуждения физической страсти, но Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что хочет продолжения – когда-то он почти был готов согласиться, а может даже и начать первым, но сейчас? А вдруг он повредит и вторую ногу! Жан-Люк собирался высказать свои мысли Кью… не сразу, через  
минуту-другую, потому что не хотел останавливаться прямо сейчас. Как оказалось, Кью отлично целовался: он повернул голову под идеальным углом, а физическим языком владел так же хорошо, как и объектом лингвистики. Жан-Люк ответил на поцелуй – из ностальгии, тоски по упущенным возможностям, из жажды снова почувствовать себя на краю ойкумены, рискнуть, бросить кости, принять критически важное решение. На вкус Кью был горячим, влажным и непрочным, будто его атомы собрались вместе лишь из прихоти и готовы были разбежаться в любой момент. Жан-Люк поднял руку и потрогал жаркую и не вполне настоящую щеку, а затем провел пальцами дальше, до иллюзорных волос. Кью издал звук – жадный, веселый и недоуменный – и прильнул к Жан-Люку сильнее, вдавливаясь в него так, будто мог пройти насквозь. Вот на этом моменте точно стоило бы перестать.

Жан-Люк хотел оттолкнуть Кью, но почувствовал нечто странное. Он даже не понял поначалу, что происходит: Кью будто бы стал мягче, расплывчатее, разряженнее, он уже не обнимал – окутывал Жан-Люка человекообразным облаком, усиливал осмотическое давление, проникал внутрь, прямо сквозь поры. Жан-Люк чувствовал… диффузию? Собственную проницаемость? Право посещения, которым он незаметно для себя только что наделил Кью? Что бы ни творилось сейчас, Жан-Люк никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Адреналин вернулся, нахлынул огромной волной, и Жан-Люк захлебнулся в азарте, восторге, предчувствии нового и непознанного – настолько ярко живым он не ощущал себя уже очень давно, возможно, с того момента, когда получил ножом в сердце.

Кью сделал крошечную паузу, давая возможность одуматься. Но нет, теперь, почувствовав вкус того, что ему предлагают, Жан-Люк не мог остановиться. И почему он вообще решил, что поцелуй означает начало физической близости? Жан-Люк даже не был уверен, можно ли считать то тело, которое сейчас обнимало его и проникало насквозь, физическим. Чем вообще был Кью? Что он такое?

Чем бы Кью ни был, он явно знал, что делает. Жан-Люк почти не понимал, что происходит, что он чувствует – у тела, у разума не было даже отдаленно похожего опыта, а даже если бы был, человечество не придумало нужных слов, чтобы описать происходящее. Сейчас очень логично было бы испугаться, запаниковать, но процесс был настолько приятным, что Жан-Люк совершенно забыл об опасности. Он раскрылся, призвал осмос и космос, дал им войти. Само существо Жан-Люка распирало от чужого давления, жгло изнутри. Нервные импульсы уходили по чужим синапсам, призрачным и ненастоящим, а на их месте появлялись сигналы самого странного свойства. Жан-Люк понимал вкус пальцами ног, ощущал квадратный холод внутри грудной клетки, видел цвет каждого движения, запах каждого вздоха. Он чувствовал себя, как бортовой компьютер, к которому вдруг подключили целую флотилию инопланетных кораблей: перегретым, перегруженным, перемолотым, пересобранным, пере…

Рука Кью проскользнула ему между ног и начала гладить член: едва ощутимо, касаясь кончиками ногтей, вверх и вниз, вниз и вверх. Прикосновение было не вполне нормальным: темно-красным, сияюще облачным, с запахом, как у грозового мрачного утра и одуванчикового джема. К тому же достаточно бесполезным, учитывая возраст Жан-Люка: он сомневался, что ласки к чему-нибудь приведут. Но если Кью так хотелось, то почему бы и нет? Сам Кью скользнул глубже под простыню и одарил ключицу Жан-Люка россыпью поцелуев – острых, как цифры, и пахнущих подводной охотой и черными дырами. (Какую простыню, откуда? Они в кровати, не на кухне? Очень трудно было следить за реальностью – внутренние переживания отбирали слишком много внимания.)

Не считая поцелуев и пальцев, гладящих член, в которых Жан-Люк хоть и с трудом, но разобрался, происходящее все еще было бессмысленной, но поразительно вкусной кашей. Кью находился внутри, был снаружи, ощущался почти всем Жан-Люком, оставив в покое лишь крошечную нетронутую часть, внутреннее ядро. Но что делать с кашей? Солить? Перчить? Добавить корицу? Жан-Люк не знал, но непонимание – не повод бездействовать, так? Он всегда считал, что получать, не давая – плохой тон. Жан-Люк провел пальцами по чужому бедру, сворачивая к внутренней поверхности. Кожу Кью происходящее безумие тоже задело – она звучала, как капель весной, как тающий лед, как сок апельсина во рту. Но Кью явно понравилось – он издал пронзительно красный шершавый звук, немного острый и угловатый, и пододвинулся так, что рука упала прямиком на его член.

Жан-Люк пожелал двинуться вперед, в сторону Кью, внутрь него, потребовал обратного осмоса, и его намерение тут же исполнилось. Кью растянулся мембраной, пропустил насквозь самые крупные частицы Жан-Люка, дал заглянуть в неизведанное. И Жан-Люка смело. Увиденное (услышанное, почувствованное, познанное самым удивительным способом из всех, что могли прийти в самую странную голову) было настолько непонятным, чуждым, что на мгновенье разум засбоил, завис, не зная, какую метафору для происходящего выбрать. Жан-Люк вдруг шел по лесу, трогая лианы и слыша крики обезьян («Обезьян? Жан-Люк, за кого ты меня принимаешь? У меня внутри нет никаких обезьян!»), затем плыл в невесомости в объятиях светящейся медузы («Чуть ближе, но на медузу я не похож.»), после стоял на краю всего сущего, а бездна касалась его черными отростками тьмы («Нет, эта метафора мне не нравится! Что за демонизация!») и еще преклонил колена перед синекожим божеством, крутящим колесо на пальце одной из многочисленных рук («Ты? Преклонил колена? Вот это мне нравится!»), а потом сидел на корточках у реки – огненной, будто созданной из пылающей лавы, но прохладной на ощупь – и гладил вздыбленную поверхность («Но почему твои метафоры так безличны? Так несексуальны, нечувственны и холодны? Ты вообще помнишь, что мы в постели? Я предлагаю вариант лучше. Как тебе такое?»).

Жан-Люк приподнялся на локтях и ощутил тяжесть сверху. Кью вдавливал его вниз, в подушку под грудью, долгими мягкими толчками. Жан-Люк очень давно не занимался сексом с мужчинами – так давно, что забыл, каково это – ощущать в себе часть чужого тела. Но даже несмотря на непривычность, в сцене не было ничего… инопланетного, странного, ломающего восприятие или реальность. Обычный секс, ничего более. Хотя… нет, через секунду Жан-Люк понял, что ошибается. Реальность казалась слишком вязкой, а звуки – чрезмерно насыщенными. Каждое соприкосновение тел звучало ярко, громко и смачно, каждый шорох простыни был отчетливо слышен и протяжно хрустящ. Воздух мешал двигаться быстро, обволакивал, гася скорость. Но по сравнению с тем, что творилось вокруг несколько мгновений назад, реальность казалась удивительно… доступной для понимания.

Жан-Люк потянулся вверх и коснулся Кью – плавно, как в замедленной съемке, – все еще уверенный, что скоро нормальность закончится, обыденность захохочет и убежит. Но нет, под его пальцами оказалась обыкновенная кожа: разгоряченная, слегка покрасневшая, влажная. Разве что слишком тактильная – чрезвычайно насыщенная, как кожа в квадрате.

Рука Кью по-хозяйски сжимала член Жан-Люка, и он чувствовал, что очень близок к оргазму, уже почти там. Он начал двигаться навстречу толчкам, пытаясь разогнать вселенную.

– Да! – прошептал Кью, закрывая глаза. – Ты все делаешь просто отлично, продолжай!

– Хотел бы я знать, что именно делаю, – помимо вязкости мира еще одно выдавало ненормальность происходящего: странное раздвоение. Жан-Люк словно лежал в двух постелях одновременно, прижатый двумя Кью сразу. Ощущение двойственности то накатывало волной, то почти совсем пропадало. – Это метафора? Ты подтолкнул мой разум, чтобы он облек происходящее в привычную форму, потому что иначе я бы не понял… ну, вообще ничего! Так, Кью? А то эхо, что я ощущаю? Мы в двух реальностях, в метафорической и настоящей? В ментальной и внешней?

Формулировать мысли в секундах от оргазма было очень трудно, и Жан-Люк похвалил сам себя за то, как внятно высказался.

– Какая разница! Не отвлекайся!

– Но я должен понять... чтобы знать, что делать!

– Ты не знаешь, что делать в постели?

– Знаю, но ведь…

Жан-Люк запутанно смолк. Кью был прав. Если этот секс – метафора взаимного проникновения, то и заниматься надо проникновением, так? Значит, все идет правильно? Тело Жан-Люка лучше него понимало, как себя вести: оно отлично держало ритм, подстраиваясь под угол толчков. Жан-Люк застонал, потому что те становились сильнее, быстрее и резче. Кью тоже издал странный звук, почти закричал, а затем бессильно рухнул на спину Жан-Люка. Рука Кью сжалась, и Жан-Люк почувствовал, что кончает – впервые в этом десятилетии.

Всё движение прекратилось. Кью почти растекся по спине Жан-Люка, вжавшись носом и губами в шею. И Жан-Люк не испытывал желания шевелиться. Он тяжело дышал в подушку, ощущая ритмичные волны удовольствия, пытаясь прийти в себя. Оргазмы всегда были настолько захватывающими? Он просто забыл, насколько хорош секс, или дело в Кью и нереальности происходящего?

Виновник его размышлений наконец-то откатился в сторону. Жан-Люк тоже повернулся набок, лицом к Кью, и только теперь умом понял разницу, которую неосознанно ощущал уже давно: здесь, в этом ненастоящем мире и иллюзорной постели, он был моложе лет на сорок. Ни больной спины, ни затекающих запястий, ни стреляющего колена. Все движения давались слишком легко, чувства были обострены. Старость все еще оставалась с ним, но шла едва различимым фоном, обрывками долетая из реального мира. Где-то там, вдалеке, настоящий Жан-Люк из плоти и крови, тоже кончил и упал на подушку, застонав одновременно он удовольствия и боли в спине.

– Ну как? – наконец, спросил Кью. – Неплохо же, правда?

Жан-Люк кивнул. Более чем неплохо, просто отлично. Вот только с чего они вообще начали? Насколько Жан-Люк помнил, заниматься с Кью сексом он вовсе не собирался. Он задумался. Кью сказал…

– Ты сказал, что покажешь мне выбор.

– Ага. Ну как, проникся?

– Но я так и не понял, из чего выбираю, Кью! Что именно я увидел?

Кью смотрел на него, как на неразумного ребенка.

– Жан-Люк, не ожидал от тебя! Уж ты должен был догадаться! Признаться, я даже разочарован!

Жан-Люк приподнялся на кровати, ощущая, как тает вокруг чужое присутствие, как возвращается на место реальный мир. Легкость испарялась, молодость уходила, раздражение росло.

– Опять эти игры! Просто скажи!

Кью тоже сел, и подушка услужливо переметнулась ему под спину.

– Но ведь это так просто! Что может означать телесная близость для существа, не имеющего физической оболочки? Близость ментальную!

Несколько мгновений Жан-Люк недоуменно смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза Кью, не вполне понимая, а затем до него начало доходить.

– Так этот секс был метафорой секса? Ты дал мне попробовать… секс с кью? Ты использовал его как аргумент, чтобы я выбрал жизнь после смерти? Ты показал мне не «новые способы существования», не «исследования собственного разума», не то, о чем так глубокомысленно рассуждал, а банальный секс?

– О, он был совсем не банальный! И как я, по-твоему, должен был показать тебе новые способы существования, если пока ты и близость-то выдержал с трудом! И не говори, что не хотел этого! Думаешь, я не замечал все эти годы, как ты пытаешься сделать вид, что я тебя совсем не волную?

Жан-Люк чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

– Кью! Это мне впору в тебе полностью разочароваться!

Вместо того, чтобы отнестись к словам Жан-Люка серьезно, Кью рассмеялся и пододвинулся ближе, нависнув над ним.

– Но Жан-Люк, я же знаю, что ты всегда хотел меня! Что находил привлекательным! Я тебе нравлюсь, как бы ты этого не скрывал!

Кью склонился к Жан-Люку, будто собирался поцеловать. Ну уж нет! Жан-Люк чувствовал, как внутри закипает смесь раздражения, ярости и возмущения – привычное чувство в компании Кью. Жан-Люк схватил его за руку и откинул обратно, а затем сам навис над ним, прижав к кровати. Улыбка Кью начала таять. Он напрягся, но вырваться не пытался.

– Что ты делаешь?

Жан-Люк наградил Кью горячим взглядом.

– Увидев тебя сегодня после долгого перерыва, я обрадовался – ведь ты всегда был… искушением. И я не о сексе! Ты – кью представитель вида, настолько отличного от человека, настолько развитого, что меня всегда поражало, как мы вообще можем общаться. Не представить, сколько нового я мог бы узнать от тебя! Сколькому ты в состоянии научить, если захочешь! Но я забыл, с кем имею дело! Ты – кью!

– Жан-Люк, это что, оскорбление?

– Я не договорил! – Кью послушно замолк. – Может, вы и правда всезнающи и всемогущи. Достигли полного понимания вселенной, до конца разобрались в физике мира, познали мироздание. Но кое-что для вас все еще за семью печатями. Мораль! Вначале континуум, возомнивший себя вершителем судеб, решил убить меня – только за то, чего я не совершал и, возможно, не совершу! Да и можно ли считать преступлением влияние на существующий порядок? Тогда и тебя нужно судить, ведь ты начал войну!

– Тут некоторые с тобой согласились бы…

– Дай мне закончить! – Жан-Люк с силой вжал руки Кью в кровать. Тот сглотнул. Выражение лица у него было… странным, будто бы он испытывал множество противоречивых чувств одновременно. – А теперь ты! Тебе нравится разыгрывать из себя дьявола, Кью? Нравится искушать, предлагая исполнение желаний, но всегда оставляя лазейку. Ты прекрасно знал, что я жду от тебя вовсе не секса, а объяснения! Но вместо того чтобы показать, какой выбор ты так настойчиво мне предлагаешь, ты… ты воспользовался моментом для удовлетворения своих желаний! – Собственные слова показались Жан-Люку немного наигранными, как у возмущенной героини любовного романа. Он поспешил закруглиться: – Но достойно ли такое поведение развитого вида?! С могуществом приходит ответственность, но я не вижу, чтобы ты ее проявлял! Как можно, имея такие возможности, такие способности, тратить их на… на дешевые трюки?! На то, чтобы обманом затащить меня в постель?! Я разочарован, Кью! С тех пор, как мы познакомились, ты изменился – во всяком случае, так мне казалось. Неужели это лишь видимость? Неужели лишь мой эгоизм заставляет меня думать, что я смог повлиять на одного из кью?

Жан-Люк вдруг снова ощутил присутствие. Кью одновременно лежал на кровати, широко раскрыв глаза и безмолвно уставившись на него, и витал вокруг, как вторая атмосфера, как разумное облако. Кожу начало покалывать, и Жан-Люк узнал это ощущение, такое уже было сегодня – так начиналось проникновение чуждого разума. Но только в этот раз Жан-Люк не собирался позволять ничего подобного. Он усилием воли закрылся от Кью.

Кью реагировал… неправильно. Вместо того чтобы возражать, перечить, сердиться, он просто смотрел на Жан-Люка удивленно и… возбужденно? У Жан-Люка начали возникать подозрения.

– Кью… – спросил он яростно, – тебе что, нравится, когда я тебя отчитываю?!

Тот ничего не ответил – и хорошо, если бы Кью ляпнул сейчас что-то неподобающее, Жан-Люк разозлился бы еще сильнее. Но вот разумное облако вокруг всколыхнулось от… от какого-то чувства. Все же Кью был не человеком, сейчас Жан-Люк ощутил это с удвоенной силой: эмоции, которые Жан-Люк улавливал как рассеянное эхо, казались чуждыми, будто шли не в той фазе реальности. Но недавнее ментальное слияние дало Жан-Люку преимущество – теперь расшифровывать происходящее было чуть легче. Мозг словно наконец-то выработал систему для описания Кью: вот эти дрожь и сгущение, ярко желтые, холодные, острые – волнение и возбуждение. А потоки трепещущего шелка – желание близости. Жаль, что ощущения были слабыми, на грани восприятия. Удобнее было бы подобраться поближе. Жан-Люк почти лег на Кью, пытаясь расшифровать сигналы. Тот сглотнул, а его член недвусмысленно напрягся. Это было… интересно. Возможно, Жан-Люк не совсем верно оценил происходящее. Может быть, Кью вовсе не пытался цинично воспользоваться моментом, а просто… просто что? Не удержался? Не смог совладать с порывом? В ситуации нужно было разобраться, и Жан-Люк видел только один способ это сделать.

Как же в прошлый раз у него вышло проникнуть внутрь? Он послал собственную сущность вперед, создал намерение, пожелал. Кью не сопротивлялся: он сдавленно ойкнул и позволил Жан-Люку проникнуть в себя, почувствовать жгучую смесь того, что лишь отдаленно напоминало человеческие возбуждение, радость, желание, ревность, любовь, даже восхищение и зависть (тому, что Жан-Люк может так чувствовать, так удивляться, тому, сколько у него еще впереди).

Жан-Люк все еще испытывал очень сильные чувства, но простая и понятная ярость начала незаметно сменяться на более сложную смесь.

– Тебе понравилась моя речь! – обвинил он Кью, полностью уверенный в своей правоте.

– Не буду скрывать, Жан-Люк! Я восхищен – даже больше, чем ты можешь представить!

Жан-Люк вполне мог представить: он все лучше и лучше понимал, что именно чувствует Кью, что он думает. Жан-Люк протянул руку – настоящую, не метафорическую – и коснулся чужих губ, еще не решив, чего именно хочет. Ударить по ним? Погладить? Жан-Люк до сих пор был очень зол, но теперь из-за того, что начал понимать... Кью, как обычно, играл на несколько ходов вперед. Ему хорошо удалось напустить тумана. Чего он добивался? Специально разозлил Жан-Люка, чтобы тот научился управлять ментальной реальностью, а значит, увидел предложенный выбор? Был только один способ узнать.

Жан-Люк наклонился и поцеловал Кью. Сцена тут же откалибровалась, подстроившись под знакомые настройки: Жан-Люк снова лежал в двух кроватях одновременно, а ментальный план занял главный экран, отодвинув настоящее на периферию. Кью сделал слабую попытку освободить руки, но здесь Жан-Люк был молод, полон сил и ярости, он без труда удержал его. Это Кью понравилось тоже. Он мог бы остановить происходящее за секунду, но вместо этого застонал в губы Жан-Люка.

– Перевернись на живот! – приказал Жан-Люк и отпустил запястья Кью.

Тот поспешно перекатился на подушку.

– Что ты собираешься делать?

С точки зрения Жан-Люка это было очевидно, и он не собирался тратить время на объяснения – если уж Кью не тратил.

– Подготовь себя!

– Что?

– Душ и смазка, Кью! Я собираюсь войти в тебя!

– Но это же не реальность!

– Метафизическая смазка! На моей руке. Сейчас, – Жан-Люк раздвинул ягодицы Кью и провел по темной коже. Та выглядела чистой – вероятно, тому, кто не употреблял пищи, душ был не нужен, но вот смазка все равно не помешала бы. Жан-Люк напрягся, желая, чтобы она появилась, приказывая реальности измениться. Та была почти так же послушна, как Кью. Пальцы вдруг стали липкими и влажными. Хорошо. Жан-Люк надавил указательным на складки кожи и проник внутрь. Другой рукой он нашел член Кью и крепко сжал.

– Ай! – заявил Кью пораженно, а реальность вдруг дернулась, как театральная декорация, нарисованная на портьере. – Что ты...

– То же, что делал ты несколько минут назад! – Жан-Люк добавил еще два пальца, и Кью издал самый нечеловеческий звук из всех, что Жан-Люк когда-либо слышал. Реальность дрожала от возбуждения, восторга и неуверенности одновременно.

– Но я кью! Мы никого не пускаем… – Кью не договорил, осознав, что сейчас не самый лучший момент для таких признаний.

– Так это для тебя односторонний процесс? – Жан-Люк яростно провел рукой по члену Кью, и тот так напрягся, что казалось, вот-вот порвется от внутреннего давления. – Вы только проникаете в других, изучаете их, но к себе прикасаться не разрешаете? Потому что вы выше всех, Кью? Остальные не достойны? Как можно быть настолько… самовлюбленными? Как можно настолько не ценить жизнь, не уважать другие виды? – Кью вжался в подушку лицом и застонал. Звук вышел почти испуганный, но и возбужденный донельзя. – Нет, континуум прав! Ему следует меня опасаться! Я принял решение – только что! Я согласен на твое предложение. Я хочу жить – и после смерти тоже. И я постараюсь воплотить то будущее, которого континуум так опасается! Я приложу все усилия, чтобы его изменить! Вы станете другими, Кью, уж я за этим прослежу! Вы научитесь уважению, пониманию, сопереживанию! Я обещаю тебе и, уж поверь мне, я не нарушу своего слова!

Кью нервно хохотнул в подушку, а затем опять застонал, потому что Жан-Люк вошел в него – резко и полностью, а потом отодвинулся и вошел еще раз. Реальность все еще была медленной и тягучей, но уже не настолько, как прежде – злость Жан-Люка ускорила процесс.

– Жан-Люк, не в этом дело… просто не в нашей природе… мы… эволюционно так сложилось… – голос Кью становился все менее и менее уверенным с каждым толчком.

– Эволюционно? Интересное оправдание для того, кто считает другие виды недалеко ушедшими от животного существования!

– Ты… прав… Жан-Люк, но… все же… не… прав… – реальность собиралась порваться, Жан-Люк это чувствовал. Кью весь дрожал, а его кожа блестела от пота, и кровать тоже мелко тряслась, а на то, что происходило за границами простыни лучше было не смотреть – от мерцания и колебаний кружилась голова.

– Объясни!

– Легко тебе… просить… когда я… никогда… – Жан-Люк сделал особенно сильный толчок: плавный и уверенный. – А! Что… я чувствую? Это… будто бы… я сейчас… а!

То, насколько Кью был поражен, как терялся в ощущениях, казалось извращенно приятным. Жан-Люку было почти стыдно за то, что Кью настолько нравится происходящее. Но, с другой стороны, не всегда же удивляться Жан-Люку? Он повторил движение, стараясь достать…

– А-а-а!

Слова у Кью закончились. Он изогнулся, его член изогнулся в руке Жан-Люка, стрельнув облаком созвездий, кровать изогнулась, собираясь распасться на атомы, реальность начала заикаться, пульсируя и разваливаясь от толчков. Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал, что знает Кью: познал его полностью, во всей необъятности, увидел все тайное, приник в неведомое – и ему понравилось гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Возможно, вечность в компании Кью была не такой уж плохой идей.

Жан-Люка накрыло чужими впечатлениями: экстазом, настолько острым, что несколько мгновений было неясно, как его вытерпеть, чувством присутствия там, где никто никогда не бывал, восторгом оттого, что Жан-Люк увидел самую суть Кью, сердцевину – и оценил по достоинству, а затем мир превратился в хаос. Оргазм разлетелся вместе с кроватью, Кью и Жан-Люком тысячей мелких осколков: пушистых, розовых, угольных, горьких, математических, пересоленых, живых, сумасбродных, влюбленных, атгорелых, улипонных, муровашельных, цифроварных, укетных, прорырных, уминтах, беоры, курдэ, таманух, соорнаопыжюя…

Стреляло в колене. Жан-Люк попробовал перевернуться на левый бок, потому что обычно это помогало, но не смог. Кто-то лежал на больной ноге – горячий, большой, шумно дышащий и влажный.

Жан-Люк с трудом приподнялся (осторожно, чтобы не схватило спину), и встретился взглядом с Кью. Ментальная связь больше не работала – Жан-Люк попробовал мысленно сдвинуть Кью с ноги или хотя бы передать телепатически, чтобы он отполз, но Кью продолжал лежать неподвижно и только тяжело дышал и пялился так удивленно, будто видел этот мир в первый раз.

Пришлось говорить вслух:

– Ты лежишь на больной ноге, Кью!

– А!

Колено освободилось и мгновенно пришло в порядок. Жан-Люк осторожно сел, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, которые он давно уже так не напрягал. Только теперь, вернувшись в реальное тело, он осознал, насколько легче быть молодым, когда ничего не болит, не сковывает движений. Он бросил взгляд вниз, себе между ног – просто чтобы проверить, не повредил ли что-нибудь. Жан-Люк не был уверен в безопасности произошедшего (и в смысле тоже). На первый взгляд все выглядело как обычно. Жан-Люк встал и осмотрелся в поисках брюк.

– Кью, куда ты дел одежду?

– Туда, откуда вытащить ее очень проблематично. Но не волнуйся, я все заменю!

Жан-Люк почувствовал, что одет. И брюки, и водолазка были точно такими же на вид, но ощущались немного не так как раньше. Казались более физическими? Насыщенными? Кью, наконец, тоже поднялся: мигнул, исчез с кровати, появился напротив Жан-Люка, уже полностью экипированный. Он выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, таким же, как всегда, но Жан-Люк чувствовал, что это видимость. Воздух вокруг Кью фонил ошарашенностью, растерянностью, воодушевлением, удивлением, влюбленностью, миллиардом перемешанных чувств, а еще желанием промотать реальность и испытать все снова, только в замедленном темпе, раз двадцать подряд, с паузами на самых приятных моментах. Если еще недавно эмоции, мысли Кью казались Жан-Люку странными, нечеловеческими, то теперь были кристально ясны: Кью не испытывал ничего нового уже миллиарды лет, но Жан-Люк умудрился сделать то, чего Кью никогда никому не позволял, смог дать Кью неизведанное ощущение. Сделать то, чего ни один кью никогда не разрешил бы другому – просто потому, что полная открытость была небезопасна. Кью чувствовал себя… шокированным.

– Извини, – сказал Жан-Люк.

Кью сразу же понял, о чем он.

– В связи с человеком опасности нет. Ты просто не смог бы мне навредить. А вот будь на твоем месте другой кью, нам трудно было бы разорваться на две отдельные личности после такого слияния. У нас нет таких четких границ, как у вас, поэтому самое важное мы охраняем.

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул. Объяснение имело смысл. Конечно же, попробовать с другим видом то, что невозможно сделать с одним из континуума, Кью никогда в голову не приходило. Но пришло Жан-Люку.

– Значит, ты никогда не занимался сексом с проникновением, – произнес он намеренно серьезным тоном.

– Конечно же занимался! Только обычно я проникаю, а не наоборот. Всегда. Я не учел твою привычку… лезть туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

– О чем я и говорю.

– Но ты должен понимать, что то был не секс, Жан-Люк! Это ментальное слияние, которое человек и понять-то не способен, – Кью выглядел таким же самодовольным, как и всегда, но Жан-Люк теперь видел его насквозь. Кью еле удерживался от того, чтобы погрузиться в воспоминания, а еще лучше – попросить Жан-Люка все повторить, чтобы точнее понять, чтобы полнее ощутить…. Его голос дрогнул: – Поэтому приходится прибегать к метафорам. Ты бы просто запутался в происходящем, если бы я... если бы мы… если бы ты увидел это так, как вижу я… – Кью вдруг накрыло воспоминанием, таким острым, что он прикусил губу.

– То есть, это все же был секс. Просто ментальный.

– Вроде того.

Жан-Люк направился на кухню, Кью пошел следом, как на привязи, не отдаляясь ни на шаг.

Первый мирно спал в кресле – куда ему было запрещено залезать, но, видимо, Кью дурно влиял не только на людей, но и на собак. Хотя, дурно ли? Жан-Люк взял стакан и направился к графину, раздумывая. Да, он дал обещание Кью в пылу… в пылу того, что бы тогда ни происходило. Но был ли Жан-Люк неправ? Если подумать, идея казалась не такой уж плохой. Конечно, всегда существовала опасность подцепить синдром Гарри Митчелла, о котором настоятельно предупреждали в Академии: не пытайтесь стать большим, чем вы есть, не надейтесь, что справитесь, не рассчитывайте, что победите эгоцентризм и гордыню. Запомните историю лучшего друга капитана Кирка и не повторяйте! Жан-Люк прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Был ли он полон гордыни, когда говорил, что найдет для континуума лучший путь? Был ли эгоцентричен, когда считал, что его методы лучше? Вероятно, да, но с одной оговоркой – континуум уже видел будущее, где Жан-Люк смог, где он справился, где подтолкнул историю в том направлении, которое казалось ему более подходящим. А значит, у него был шанс не потерять рассудок и меру в процессе. Конечно, всегда существовал риск, что Жан-Люк просто не мог учесть все условия, все составляющие, не имея доступа ко всей информации. Но ведь он получит такой доступ – нужно только не забывать о том, чтобы постоянно проверять: свое мнение, свои оценки, соответствие реального положения дел внутренним убеждениям.

Конечно, были и другие причины принять предложение. Сегодня Жан-Люк очень ярко вспомнил то чувство, которое вызывал у него Кью. Смесь чувств: дикую и взрывоопасную. Интерес, волнение, почти возбуждение (почти сексуальное), жажду познать. Будучи капитаном, Жан-Люк не считал, что вправе дать волю желаниям – у него был долг, обязательства. А потом Кью перестал приходить, лишив Жан-Люка шанса решить, хочет ли он изменить их отношения. Но сейчас… сейчас этот шанс возник снова. К тому же, теперь Жан-Люк намного лучше понимал происходящее – в том числе и чувства Кью.

Он искоса взглянул на Кью. Тот все еще переживал случившееся, фонтанируя обрывками мыслей, эмоций, желаний. Жан-Люк налил стакан воды и вручил его Кью.

– Тебе нужно остудиться.

Кью возмущенно взмахнул рукой и стакан испарился.

– Жан-Люк! Ты думаешь, что если смог показать мне нечто новое, то имеешь право смеяться надо мной? – Реальность взволнованно и восторженно сжалась и разжалась тугим кольцом. – Ну ничего, посмотрим, кто победит! Я тоже могу заставить тебя испытать новое, об этом ты не подумал? – Кью подошел вплотную и смотрел сверху вниз, почти угрожающе (при этом с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы погладить Жан-Люка по щеке или обнять в диком восторге).

– Я человек, Кью, и испытываю новое постоянно.

Кью выплеснул в атмосферу странную смесь зависти, умиления и желания взять верх.

– Такого нового ты точно еще не переживал! Подожди, я только сообщу континууму о твоем решении…. Ты ведь, не передумал, нет? А дальше посмотрим, кто выйдет победителем!

Способность Жан-Люка понимать эмоции Кью, ощущать его мысли, постепенно таяла. Последняя фраза уже не вызывала диссонанса и казалась вполне искренней – если, конечно, забыть о том, что Жан-Люк уже успел узнать.

– Конечно, Кью, как скажешь. Я понимаю, что ты должен спешить, – Жан-Люк не удержался от знающей улыбки.

Кью возмущенно хмыкнул.

– На что это ты намекаешь? В любом случае, готовься. Я предупреждал о пользе встрясок, ведь так? И первая ждет тебя очень скоро. Постучится со дня на день! Так что не расслабляйся уж слишком!

На взгляд Жан-Люка, первая встряска уже произошла – причем, двусторонняя. И расслабиться после такого он точно не смог бы. Он еще даже не до конца осознал, в чем участвовал. Жан-Люку нужны были еще чашка чая, покой и тишина – для анализа и размышлений.

К счастью, Кью тоже требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Он наградил Жан-Люка выразительным взглядом, щелкнул пальцами и исчез. Итак, покой и тишина уже наступили, дело оставалось за малым. Жан-Люк пошел заваривать чай.

Первый проснулся и громко зевнул, а затем посмотрел в сторону миски – чтобы проверить, не возник ли там чудом корм. Затем пес спрыгнул с кресла и вразвалку заспешил к двери, где и уселся, глядя на Жан-Люка и всем видом намекая, что хорошо было бы прогуляться. Жан-Люку внезапно пришло в голову, что они с Первым очень похожи – оба давно уже не молоды, но все еще скучают по встряскам и ввязываются в авантюры. Плохо ли это? Во всяком случае, веселее, чем ухаживать за виноградом.

Жан-Люк отложил пакет с чаем и направился к шкафу, чтобы достать теплый свитер – по вечерам начинало холодать. Обычно Жан-Люк не выходил с Первым в такое время: пес и днем гулял достаточно. Но сегодня Жан-Люк чувствовал жажду действий, нервное напряжение – хотя бы пройтись с собакой, если уж встряска еще не стучится.

– Ну что ж, пойдем, – сказал он, открывая дверь. – Попробуем «уж слишком не расслабляться». И не застревать больше между веток, хорошо?


End file.
